THE PHANTOM OF THE HIGH SEAS
by Pato a secas
Summary: Un barco maldito, un mapa perdido en el tiempo. Cuando la niebla negra llega y la tormenta crea el ojo demoniaco junto con la luna llena este barco aparecerá y con el... la muerte.
1. Dead Men Tell No tales

_**THE PHANTOM OF THE HIGH SEAS  
(El Fantasma de los Profundos Mares)**_

Buenas tardes días y noches, este es el primer proyecto que hacemos de Fairy Tail, temblando de miedo y sintiendo escalofríos porque está haciendo un frío de…, es hora contar un relato de piratas de terror y no de piratas del Caribe (aunque era una bonita película hasta el 3) por eso si les gusta me dan revs. Esto estaba escrito mientras se escuchaba el disco de NOX ARCANA: Phantoms Of the Highs Seas. Porque nadie pone mejor ambiente que NOX ARCANA. Ah, y los capis tendrán el nombre de las canciones de este disco.

**DISCLAIMER: **_Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima y este fic es sin fines de lucro. Lo narrado aquí no expresa la forma de pensar y creencias de los autores. _

_**Prólogo  
Dead Men Tell No Tales**_

_(Yoo Hoo, Yoo Hoo, Yoo Hoo, Yoo Hoo,  
Yoo Hoo, Yoo Hoo, Yoo Hoo, Yoo Hoo)  
A través de los piratas, los corazones negros y los perros de mar  
Muchos hombres han sido llamados por el señor del océano  
y muchos hombres han caído por las aguas negras del abismo sin fin._

_Porque el mar es una cruel doncella  
a la que se clama y se llama por siempre.  
Marineros cuentan historias sobre barcos fantasmas:  
Cuyos espectros del capitán y su tripulación son maldecidos  
a vagar por las corrientes y la niebla por toda la eternidad.  
_

_Otros cuentos hablan de monstruos del mar y sirenas,  
ciudades sumergidas y mapas antiguos que llevan a islas inexploradas  
con tesoros más allá de la imaginación humana que se enterraron._

_Pero son meras historias y la verdad nunca será contada.  
Porque esos secretos de lo desconocido pertenecen a los fantasmas de los profundos mares.  
Y los Hombres Muertos… no cuentan historias._

_(Yoo Hoo, Yoo Hoo, Yoo Hoo, Yoo Hoo,  
Yoo Hoo, Yoo Hoo, Yoo Hoo, Yoo Hoo)  
_

_La pareja oficial es Levy y Gajeel (no digan que Gajeel no tiene pinta de pirata) y Natsu está fuera del fic. Porque como se marea y no puede entrar a un barco, aunque eso puede cambiar cuando demos con los capítulos ocultos en la oscuridad de la mente de Bad._

_Atte: __**Pato**_


	2. Midnight Hour

_**Vela 01  
Midnight Hour**_

_**MOTA DEL CAPÍTULO: **__Antes de iniciar les decimos que no nos basaremos en ningún manga de piratas conocidas o desconocidas (como ese One Piece del que no conozco ni quiero conocer nada)____Esto es aventuras del tipo oscuro y voy a hacer que sea así aunque me cueste la vida… bueno un dolor cabeza. Sí, eso. _

"_Mira por la ventana hacia el puerto,  
escucha el susurro de las olas que hablan de aquel navío perdido.  
Condenado a vagar sin rumbo, maldecido por los demonios y los dioses.  
La niebla llegará pronto y con ella la silueta de la nave maldita,  
cuida que tu barco no vaya en esa tempestad… porque ellos esperan.  
El botín más preciado que ellos buscan tú lo tienes…  
Para su amo en lo profundo del abismo."_

"_Hay un relato que cuenta la historia de un galeón que llevaba en su interior un tesoro mucho mayor que cualquier cosa conocida, un galeón sin nombre para su seguridad o eso se dijeron. Pero ese tesoro era ambicionado por los piratas de los mares que no conocían su verdadero valor y su peligro."_

"_Asaltaron el galeón con furia y deseos de sangre. Mataron y devoraron a su tripulación de la forma más cruel que uno podría creer y soñar siquiera como si fueran bestias peores que animales. Una vez ejecutaron a todos los tripulantes del barco se dirigieron a la bodega donde les aguardaba el gran tesoro por el que tantas vidas habían sido sacrificadas, ante sus ojos se levantaban montañas de oro más allá de lo que ellos pudieron conocer antes, monedas de oro de gran valor, las joyas más extrañas y raras que uno podría codiciar en los siete mares junto con piedras preciosas que eran del tamaño incluso de la palma de su mano, pero aparte de eso en un pedestal de modo aparte se encontraba algo más, algo mucho más valioso."_

"_Un cofre, un cofre negro."_

"_Ebrios tras obtener el botín sujetaron aquel cofre y lo revisaron dándose cuenta que no tenía llave ni ningún tipo de seguro más que un sello que para ellos no significaba nada en su ignorancia y que tampoco querían saber su significado, por lo que aquella noche cuando la luna se elevó llena como un ojo que observaba todo el mar lo abrieron rompiendo el sello"_

"_Lo que fue un error fatal." _

"_Nadie sabe que contenía el cofre, pero lo que se sabe es que el barco pirata desde ese momento fue maldecido, aquellos hombres por su ambición se habían condenado a vagar en los mares para siempre con sed de sangre."_

"_Se dice que el capitán de ese barco fue tocado por el mismo Lucifer, que el toque del señor de las tinieblas lo llevó a la locura a él y a su tripulación, transformándolos gradualmente en demonios sedientos de sangre mientras la más terrible tormenta asoló el mar ante la mirada de la luna que entre las nubes parecía un ojo, el ojo de un demonio"_

"_Desde aquel entonces el barco ronda en las noches de tormenta en los mares, ay de quien navegue en épocas de tempestad cuando la luna sale en lo alto y entre las nubes crea la imagen de un ojo demoniaco, porque el navío pirata poseído por el demonio llegará con él y las huestes infernales atacarán asesinando a todos para aumentar su tripulación de condenados."_

"_Recuerda el nombre de aquel navío que navega buscando víctimas en un festín de sangre sin fin para toda la eternidad. Teme a la bandera raída con el abstracto corazón como su insignia, porque si la vez, será lo último que veas. Teme al barco conocido como el Grimoire Heart."_

-El Grimoire Heart.

Una historia atrayente, así como algo aterradora.

Levy McGarden aún algo metida en el relato se presionó sus ojos que estaban ya algo cansados y cerró el libro para dejarlo en la pequeña mesa de diseño elaborado que tenía en su habitación para luego ver por la ventana el paisaje de su hogar, la ciudad portuaria de Magnolia. Uno de los mayores centros de comercio en Fiore.

Levy era una jovencita de estatura baja, delgada, de aspecto frágil y delicado sin muchos atributos que hacían que algunos pensaran que era aún una niña a pesar de haber cumplido los 17 años hace no mucho. Aún así nadie negaba que ella fuera muy bella a su modo y ser el deseo de algunos.

Su habitación parecía en muchos aspectos a una especie de mini biblioteca más que un cuarto, había varios libros en estanterías aunque algo desordenadas debido a la manía de la jovencita de leerlos una y otra vez en sus tiempos libres, en ellos encontraba mundos mucho más interesantes que el que solía ver cada día desde su ventana. Su hogar estaba cerca del puerto, la fuente de riqueza de su familia debido a sus tratos comerciales en varios lugares más allá de Magnolia y Fiore, el puerto siempre solía estar muy movido por los mercaderes y marineros pero en la noche su aspecto era muy distinto, incluso podía decirse que era casi espectral debido a su silencio.

Pero más aspecto espectral era el que tenía el mar en la oscuridad apenas iluminada por las luces de algunas antorchas encendidas en esa oscuridad, Levy solía asemejarlo como a un abismo donde de vez en cuando se desataban tormentas a lo lejos que danzaban de modo violento, como si el cielo y el mar se enfrascaran en una aterradora pelea sin ningún vencedor.

Al menos eso era lo que ella imaginaba.

Se acomodó un mechón de pelo de su corta y alborotada cabellera azul que estaba recogida en un bello listón azul oscuro que hacía juego con su vestido de seda blanco y listones del mismo color que ese listón. Un vestido de gala que fue diseñado exclusivamente para un momento solemne que en esos momentos seguía celebrándose en el que ella prefería no participar, aunque sabía que esta vez eso provocaría un enfado por parte del señor que la cuidaba.

-¿Levy-chan? –escuchó una voz en la puerta-, ¿Estás dormida?

-N-no –respondió ella-, pero ya voy a dormir.

-¿Puedo pasar? –preguntó quien hablaba por la puerta

Levy sonrió.

-Claro Lu-chan. También es tu habitación.

La puerta se abrió mostrando a una bella joven de largo cabello rubio recogido en un moño y que al igual que ella llevaba un vestido de gala de color un color dorado, su cuello estaba adornado con un collar de piedras preciosas, así como pulseras t una diadema.

Aquella joven parecía muy alegre de estar ahí dentro mientras se quitaba la diadema y soltaba su cabellera rubia y deshaciéndose de sus zapatillas agradecida de poder marcharse de esa reunión de "alta" sociedad o lo que era para ella: reunión de engreídos y mimados.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –le preguntó la joven rubia-, la fiesta ya ha acabado y padre no está muy contento.

-Sabes que no me gusta mucho esas cosas –le respondió Levy con una sonrisa, disculpándose-, creo que tendré que disculparme después.

La joven de cabello rubio se sentó en la cama y lanzó un suspiro.

-Pues que no sea hoy –se estiró un poco-, como detesto estas cosas, tuve que hacer un esfuerzo por el abuelo o caso contrario también me escapaba.

-Lo siento, Lu-chan –se disculpó sabiendo que esa fiesta era algo importante.

-No te disculpes Levy-chan, así eres tú –le dijo ella sin darle mucha importancia-. Yo también hubiera preferido estar aquí leyendo algo que escuchando a esos tipos que solo hablaban de que harían para matar el tiempo la siguiente semana –sacudió su mano para darse un poco de aire- y las mujeres eran aún más aburridas: Que costura, que la cena, clases de etiqueta. Me pregunto si tienen una vida de verdad.

-Bue-bueno, tampoco creo que haya sido tan aburrido

-¿¡Bromeas!? Sentía que me estaba durmiendo de pie con solo escucharles y creo que lo hice.

Levy emitió una leve risita.

-Hubiera querido ver eso

-Además -Lucy colocó sus manos a la cintura mostrando una mueca de molestia-… esta faja ya me está matando.

-Ah, espera. Te ayudo.

Lucy Heartfilia era lo que se podría decir la hermana mayor de Levy, tenía 18 años y era muy bella, largo cabello rubio y una figura envidiable que muchos admiraban. También era una joven con mucha energía, decisión y espíritu rebelde, alguien que no les gustaba conformarse con nada.

Ella y la joven de cabellos azules no eran hermanas realmente, pero se querían como tales.

Levy terminó siendo parte de la familia Heartfilia cuando sus padres murieron cuando era muy joven y desde ese momento la relación con la hija de los Heartfilia se hizo muy allegada volviéndose buenas amigas, algo que se hizo más fuerte con el paso de los años. Hubo más de una queja y habladurías al principio por algunos que creían que los padres de Lucy decidieron acogerla a modo de que la hija de aquellos acaudalados señores no se aburriera estando sola como hija única. Pero con el tiempo ella se había vuelto parte de su familia. Aparte de que los padres de Levy no eran de familia acomodada, ella era de clase baja, alguien según ellos inferior.

Tras unos minutos aquella faja estaba ya en el piso y Lucy suspiraba aliviada.

-Qué alivio –dijo alegremente acostándose en la cama de Levy.

Levy notó algo en la espalda de su hermana.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tu espalda, el lado derecho está algo enrojecido.

-¿Qué?

Lucy se acercó al espejo de cuerpo entero de del cuarto de Levy mirándose la espalda y efectivamente en su espalda había marcas rojas como líneas que cruzaban todo el lado derecho.

-¿Y esto?

-¿No te duele o algo?

-No –respondió sinceramente-, debe ser alergia.

-¿Alergia?

-Sí, alergia agente pedante y sin cerebro.

Levy se rió de buena gana junto con ella.

-Será mejor que te veas eso.

-Lo haré mañana, hoy quiero descansar un poco.

Levy se sentó en la cama

-Perdón de nuevo por dejarte sola Lu-chan, es que…

-Tranquila, te digo que está bien.

Levy miró hacia otro lado.

-¿Y, Cómo fue? –quiso saber.

-Horrible, a veces siento que mi padre lo único que hace es exhibirme como una especie de mercancía como lo hace con lo que transporta en sus barcos.

-N-no creo que sea así.

La expresión de Lucy era lúgubre de repente.

-Desde que mamá murió, él no es quien conocimos.

Tras la muerte de la madre de Lucy el señor Heartfilia había cambiado mucho y Levy lo sabía bien, se había obsesionado con el trabajo y rara vez estaba con ellas o más aún con Lucy, la relación tan buena que tenían parecía haber desaparecido, incluso llegó a tal punto de su distanciamiento que el mismos e olvidó del cumpleaños de su hija. Desde ese día Lucy sintió que el padre que conoció había muerto con su madre.

Si no hubiera sido por Levy seguro ella hace tiempo hubiera abandonado ese lugar.

-Trata de darle un poco más de tiempo.

-¿Y cuánto tiempo más Levy-chan? –le preguntó.

-Perdón.

-¿De qué te disculpas? –dijo la joven rubia esbozando una sonrisa-, no es tu culpa. ¿Hmmm?

Lucy notó el libro que estaba en esa pequeña mesa y curiosa se levantó para recogerlo y abrirlo. Al hacerlo sentía que estaba de nuevo viva.

-Mitos del mar.

-Si quieres puedes llevártelo –dijo Levy alegremente-, lo estaba releyendo.

-¿No te gustaría experimentar alguna vez lo que lees en estos libros? –le preguntó de pronto a Levy dejándola sorprendida.

-¿Q-Qué?

Lucy se acercó a ella.

-Vamos, ¿Acaso no te gustaría? Un barco, la brisa del mar que se aleja a territorios inhóspitos, la emoción de un viaje a lo desconocido, la tensión cuando se acercan las tormentas, romances salvajes. Todo lejos de este lugar.

-¿D-de que hablas Lu-chan? –se rió nerviosa- Como soy, no duraría ni una noche en alta mar.

Levy envidiaba algo de Lucy y eso era su espíritu, para su hermana mayor no había nada mejor que tratar de encontrar una aventura, algo que rompiera la rutina, ese aburrido pasar de los días. Sabía bien que era así debido a las continuas fricciones que tenía con su padre últimamente, ya en más de una ocasión ella quiso marcharse de casa, se escapó varias veces pero cuando estaba muy cerca de lograr su objetivo siempre terminaba regresando.

Lucy siempre hacía eso, antes como un modo de ver a su padre que no solía llegar a su casa por su trabajo, pero cambió cuando su madre murió, el deseo cambió ahora a ir más allá, salir al exterior y no estar en lo que ella a veces decía era una jaula de oro con un destino cruel porque las mujeres eran todo menos seres con voz en la nobleza. Su único objetivo era cuidar el hogar y tener hijos, eso era lo único que debían hacer y Lucy preferiría morir a terminar de ese modo.

Pero Levy era distinta a ella y a veces creía que no le quedaba otra opción. Además, sabía que su propia constitución y su forma de ser le hacían algo vulnerable, no tenía mucha confianza en sí misma y mucho menos creía que pudiera sobrevivir sola en lugares inhóspitos como el mar o en cualquier sitio sola. No, ella estaba feliz con sus libros y su ventana viendo el mar, ella no estaba hecha para aventuras y deseaba tener una vida tranquila, aunque eso significara seguir en esa jaula de oro.

-Debes confiar más en ti Levy-chan, eres más fuerte de lo que crees.

-¿En serio? –ella bajó la mirada sonriendo con algo de pena-. Soy pequeña, no soy fuerte ni soy valiente.

-Levy-chan… ¿qué está pasando?

Algo llamó la atención de ambas cuando por la ventana vieron varias luces que se estaban moviendo, curiosas ambas observaron lo que estaba sucediendo y no tardaron de encontrar a varias personas moviéndose.

-¿Qué crees que haya pasado? –preguntó Levy interesada.

-Estaba escuchando entre esos mimados que hace no mucho capturaron a un pirata –dijo Lucy pero con expresión seria.

-¿Un Pirata?

Levy había leído de ellos en varios libros así como varios relatos de ellos de varias personas. Todos los piratas eran hombres salvajes y despiadados, seres incultos que solo vivían para asesinar y robar todo lo que a los hombres honrados les había costado obtener. Seres ambiciosos, egoístas, monstruos que no merecían perdón.

-Nunca se ha avistado algún barco pirata por Magnolia –decía Levy-, acaso…

-Voy a ir a ver.

-¿Qué? O- oye, Lu-chan.

Diciendo esto Lucy salió por la puerta mientras sujetaba una capa de un perchero cercano dejando a Levy sola suspirando para luego sonreír un poco. No negaba que admiraba su decisión. Ojala tuviera la mitad de ese espíritu.

Por alguna razón se fijó de nuevo en el libro que leía. Ese cuento que estaba leyendo de ese barco: El Grimoire Heart el barco maldito, un barco que asaltaba y aniquilaba a los tripulantes en las noches de tormentas, a veces sin querer lo relacionaba con los últimos asaltos a los barcos mercantes, a muchos de estos los encontraban aún flotando en llamas, pero no encontraban los cadáveres completos o no encontraban ninguno, a los pocos encontrados les habían comido varias partes del cuerpo dejándolos en los huesos.

Un escalofrío pasó por su columna por solo pensarlo.

Sacudió su cabeza porque sería ridículo pensarlo. Había muchos piratas en los mares, cualquiera hubiera podido hacer eso o al menos eso deseaba pensar, los piratas eran salvajes y tal vez hasta el punto de comerse a sus víctimas. No hace mucho en las calles escuchó a muchos mercaderes que estaban pidiendo ayuda al gobernador para resguardar sus navíos y mercancías por una razón: Hace no mucho se había avistado a un barco que llenó de terror a varios galeones en los mares del este.

_El Phantom Lord._

Pudiera haber sido ese barco el que dejó esos estragos y el que ahora tenía sujeto podría ser también eso, un pirata de ese barco.

Piratas, salvajes. Para ella eran casi lo mismo y no podía decir que sintiera pena por aquel hombre que no se sabía cuántas vidas debió tomar y que ahora merecía su justo castigo.

-Levy –dijo una voz de un anciano.

La joven volteó al escuchar esa voz.

-Abuelo Makarov, buenas noches

El anciano sonrió.

-Acabo de ver a Lucy saliendo para ver lo que sucedía en el muelle.

-Ah, sí. Dice que atraparon a un pirata y como sabe...

-Lucy…

El anciano rió un poco.

-Bueno, le dejaremos ir un poco más allá y luego Loke le hará regresar como siempre.

Makarov Dreyar era el socio del padre de Lucy, era un anciano amable y muy querido no solo por las jóvenes sino por muchas más personas, lo consideraban justo y también divertido sobre todo cuando se le pasaba las copas de vino donde aparte de hacer bromas solía hablar con orgullo del barco de gran tamaño que usaba en el comercio: El Fairy Tail.

-Me alegra ver que su amistad no ha cambiado para nada estos años.

-Somos hermanas.

El anciano pero de pronto puso un rostro serio.

-¿Sucede algo? Abuelo Makarov.

-…

-¿Abuelo?

Al anciano se quedó observando la puerta por donde entrara.

-Solo siento nostalgia. Las vi como unas pequeñas ya hora, son unas hermosas jóvenes.

-Habla como si hubiera sido hace mucho –dijo ella alegremente.

Las velas de los candelabros oscilaban por el viento que se colaba por la ventana.

-Ya estoy viejo. Los recuerdos son lo único que tengo y lo único que me llevaré al morir

-¿De-de qué habla abuelo? –se apresuró a decir Levy-. Aún tiene mucha energía y…

-Me estoy muriendo Levy, eso nadie lo va a cambiar.

La joven abrió los ojos quedándose sin habla.

-Pero no estoy por eso Levy, disculpa por molestarte con mis divagaciones.

-Descuide

De repente el anciano habló con tono serio.

-¿Por qué no estuviste en la reunión de hoy Levy? Aunque no te guste estar en ellas, hoy era importante.

Esto era extraño, generalmente Makarov nunca le preguntaba sobre eso, respetaba su privacidad y sus motivos para estar de lado en esas reuniones, no entendía por qué ahora sacaba el tema.

-Sa-sabe que me cuesta algo acomodarme a ellos, usted lo sabe –respondió colocando sus manos detrás de ella.

-¿Eso es todo?

La jovencita no entendía la pregunta.

-¿Qué?

-No, nada, es que desde que te conozco siempre has hecho lo mismo. Cada vez que hubo reuniones de la familia Heartfilia a pesar de que los padres de Lucy siempre te llevaban con ellos decidías quedarte de lado, dejar que ella hablara, que "confraternizara" con los aristócratas, más tú te quedabas siempre de lado. El padre de Lucy no está últimamente de muy buen humor, es alguien muy diferente que cuando su esposa vivía e incluso muchas veces lo desconozco.

-¿D-de qué habla?

-No, no es nada. Pero repito, ¿Por qué no te gustan estas reuniones?

Levy se mordió el labio, ¿por qué tenía que preguntarle eso? Antes no hablaban del tema y ella era feliz con eso. No negaba que quería a Lucy con todas sus fuerzas, que agradecía que sus padres le acogieran como a su propia hija, pero también...

-No sé de qué me habla, abuelo. No me gusta estar allí, es solo eso.

Makarov sonrió.

-Bueno, es que a pesar de todo a Lucy y a mí nos hubiera gustado que estés presente. Esos tipos a veces son algo insoportables y tener a alguien a su lado que le aprecia tal como es y no por ser hija de un hombre rico le hubiera hecho más llevadera las cosas.

Ella prefirió no decir nada sintiéndose algo culpable.

-No te preocupes por eso, nadie puede obligarte hacer algo que no quieres.

Cuando el señor Makarov se fue Levy por alguna razón sintió que algo le apretaba en su pecho.

Según recordaba tenía apenas 5 años cuando la familia de Lucy decidió adoptarla tras la muerte de sus padres, no recordaba mucho de ellos y eso le hacía sentirse mal, porque tenía más recuerdos de los padres de Lucy que de los suyos propios. No negaba que consideró a los Heartfilia como su familia desde que le acogieran, pero aquella vez que un amigo de los negocios del padre de Lucy vino con su familia supo que a pesar de todo ella era diferente.

"_Nadie puede obligarte a hacer algo que no quieres."_

Pero a Lucy si la obligaban, debía hacerlo aunque también lo detestaba y ella decidía pasar de largo, pero cada vez que pasaban esas cosas recordaba esa mirada del hijo y de los mismos señores, esa mirada como si ella fuera una especie de intrusa, una especie de oportunista. Eso fue suficiente para hacerle ver que aunque estuvieran juntas, tuvieran la misma educación, la ropa, las quisieran igual ella no era igual a ella, solo era una especie de arrimada, un juguete incluso que le dieron a Lucy por su cumpleaños. No una persona.

Cada vez que pensaba eso se preguntaba quién era ella y también.

Suspiró y siguió observando por la ventana de su habitación, aunque detestaba el frío de la noche ahora necesitaba respirar un poco para aclarar sus ideas. Por alguna razón sintió que esa noche había abandonado a Lucy por puro egoísmo porque sabía el motivo de la reunión y seguro hubiera deseado una amiga en ese instante.

Envidiaba el espíritu de Lucy, ¿eso era lo único que envidiaba?

La noche seguía su curso.

-¿Levy-chan? –escuchó a su detrás.

-¡Wuaaah! Lu-Lu-chan, ¡No me sorprendas así!

La rubia sonrió a modo de pedir disculpas y se sentó al lado de ella.

-Otra vez Loke me fastidia la idea de salir.

-Se preocupa por ti, eso es todo.

-Tan cerca, solo quería saber que estaba pasando.

Levy miró el cielo, había nubes.

-Algún día no podrán detenerme y me iré de este sitio por una temporada, ya lo verás.

-Lu-chan.

-¿Hmmm?

Levy quería preguntarle si en verdad le consideraba su hermana, pero prefirió callarse y negando con su cabeza volvió a sonreírle.

-Tendrás más suerte la próxima vez.

-Claro que sí y cuando pase te llevaré conmigo.

-¿Ah?

-Vamos Levy-chan. No sería divertido si no estamos las dos juntas.

Tal vez solo hablaba por hablar pero al menos quería demostrarle que le apoyaba.

-Cla-claro.

Lucy tomó sus manos.

-Somos hermanas, ¿verdad?

-Sí, hermanas.

A lo lejos las dos notaron como una niebla espesa empezaba a acercarse.

_**Continuará…**_


End file.
